User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Dog Adventures! - Funland (1)
Dogs: Apex Apollo Bengy Duncan Hershey Hero Lucky Neon Panda Sherbert Snowy Spazi Meet The Dogs: Apollo: Ok I know a 12 dog trio thing. It's crazy. I love all 12 of us being best friends and going on adventures and yeah. Yes we can talk. Don't Ask. Anyway, I am the leader. I like to play games I am very playful and I just go with the flow. Take it away Sherbert! Sherbert: I um I guess I am a normal dog. I love the stuff we do... Also the hugeeeeeeeeeee doghouse we have. LOL I like porkchops like most dogs and I get distracted sometimes. Also me and Lucky are best friend ever. Take The Stage Neon! Neon: Where to begin! I like to make a little bit of music I LOVE to make cake and then eat it that's what us dogs sometimes do make cake! We all then get a slice. I like to relax too but I get the work done when it needs to be done! Now Here Comes Duncan! Duncan: Hey I am the prankster just the one who does pranks you know I love all 12 o fus being friends were all great friends. Sometimes I prank someone though they are not too harming. I love cake too and adventures. You can now talk Hero! Hero: So I love all the dogs they love me :D. Also, My name is Hero because I saved my previous owner! I miss him.. :( But I love it here with all my friends :D. You can talk Now Give it up For Spazi! Spazi: Oh hi! I am the normal dog I like pork and I am a dog I like to hang out with my friends and make jokes and stuff so yeah I am Spazi! And now give it up for Hershey! Hershey: Ok So I am a dog well yeah I just go with the flow I get distracted just like Sherbet. So yeah I am Hershey I hope you enjoy me being in this series so yeah. I am calling now for Lucky! Lucky: I am very strong and brave! Me and Sherbert are the best of friends ever too :D Well that is about it too me there is not much else Also I get good luck alot lol. Now come out Apex! Apex: Um.. Hi ... Um I am very shy around new people. Not when it comes to the dogs though. Well yeah I hope you like me I guess I will get used to being on this show. Now come take the spotlight Snowy. Snowy: Hey! I am the one who likes to dive straight in too what we are doing most of the time I also like cartoons and sleeping in like a kid XD... I like cookies and so does the next dog Bengy! Bengy: Hi! I am playful! I like talking too.. I get nervous sometimes and I like cookies So yeah! I like too adventure too so yeah! Bye and Hi too the last dog of the night Welcome..... Panda! Panda: I am Panda! I do not even know why my name is panda. I am not fat XD. I like to hang out with the dogs and just do stuff and Venture! So yeah bye and nice to meet all you! ---- "Funland" Apollo: Guys we are going to start a Funland! Hero: Ok yeah that will be cool! Neon: Aww yeah! Snowy: Lets go in a minute then! Bengy: Yes a Funland! Apollo: So we will make a bunch of 12 player games! Panda: Ok! Apex and Hershey: And our first game is? Apollo: So it is called It's All Luck so There will be a machine that will pop up with one of us it is random though and then it will say yes or no! If it is yes you move on no you don't! Duncan, Spazi, and Lucky: :D Apollo: First we make the sign! saying Funland! So lets go! Apollo: Ok Lucky your brave come up I will make a platform while you put ladders! Bengy you make the black behind it the rest of us make it look good! Spazi: Ok I put some glowstone around it! Panda: I added lapis! Apex: Me I added some Blue glitter :p. Bengy: Im done! Lucky you can start putting letters in! Lucky: Ok! Apollo: I put a few extra torches so it lites up at night! Nice work i think were done! Snowy: Finishes by adding green glitter. Apollo: Ok lets all get down! -gets down- -everyone gets down- Hero: This looks awesome! Spazi: I know. Bengy and Apex: Yes! Lucky: We did good! Apollo: Lets High Five and Bark! All: -high five- -barks- Snowy: So what now. Sherbert: I think we start are first game. Right Apollo? Apollo: Yes so The Machine lets build it so with 1 dog it will take 24 Hours! with 12 dogs it will take only 4 hours! So I guess half now half later! Duncan: I will start a timer for two hours it beeps every 20 minutes! Apollo: Start the timer! Duncan: -Starts Timer- Apollo: OK Lucky, Hero, Bengy, Snowy, Sherbet, and Spazi go work on the machine the rest of us will work on all the seats for now we will help you later! Apex: So *carves wood to make it look like a chair* Got one I will do a few more with the stuff I got! Duncan: Ok *makes 6 chairs* :D I got six! Apex: I got 6 too wow that was easy! Apollo: Nice work! Neon: I know. Hershey: XD Apollo: We are coming to help! Hero: WE got the first random dog thing done now we just need the yes or no! Sherbert: *gets wool* Ok I will get the yes in. *buildes the yes* Lucky: I guess I will doo No I need a lot of helpers for like wool while I hold it open. Spazi, Bengy, And Snowy: *helps* Apollo: Were done! All:Cheer! Apollo: Sadly we have ran out of time this episode see you guys next time when we play! -blacks out- Category:Blog posts